The game of prey
by Darst
Summary: Sneaking around his own home, a prey on the run, dreading to be caught... is it family abuse or some wicked game they are playing? Run, Mikey,run Pairing changes from chapter to chapter. Warning: smut, dub-con, swearing
1. Chapter 1

Mikey was nowhere to be seen. He made sure of that. Cloaked by shadows that were lurking in the Lair's corners, he made sure his breath was silent too. His heart still beated, but he made sure to slow that down as well.

The lab door was cracked open, but the lights were off and there was no movement inside suggesting that Donnie was elsewhere.

Mikey studied the lab through narrowed eyes, waiting for his intuition to kick in. Of course it wasn't unusual for Donnie to leave the door open when he was too agitated to close it properly... Forgetting about the door and remembering to turn off the lights sure was..

Undecided, Mikey stood rooted until he heard soft footsteps coming at him from the kitchen. In a narrow corridor no shadow would hide him from his ninja brothers.

Recognizing that it's a no-choice situation, he dashed through the door in one silent flick of dark.

Donnie's laptop was in sleep mode, some mad atomic screensaver being the only scource of light in this gloomy room. Flickers of soft bluish, reddish and otherish light coming from the sleeping computer danced on various glossy equipment that his genius (boring) brother used for his science mumbo-jumbo. Normally, Mikey would appreciate peculiar dance of light on peculiar shiny bottles and glass tubes, but this time he kept focus and went straight to Donnie's desk. Сouple of days ago he saw Donnie hide it here.

His hand barely reached the top drawer, when the door behind him closed.

"That was a little reckless of you", - Donatello said, flicking on the light. Mikey cursed inwardly, his mind racing trying to figure a way out of this. Donny locked the door.

Mikey turned to look at his brother, keeping his eyes as wide and innocent as he could.

"Adorable", - Donnie commented, steping toward him, somehow resembling a hunting cat circling a mouse - "but it won't work".

"I.." - Mikey cleared his throat. Coming into Don's territory was reckless, but there was something he needed to do before he got caught. Maybe he could play doctor's side of his smart brother. ".. I just need something against pain"

Donnie blinked, his eyes quickly searched the sea-green body, the predator look in them gone.

"Are you hurt?"

" I may be if they catch me"

Donnie came to stand right in front of him, looking down into smaller turtle's blue eyes.

"What exactly are you looking for, Mikey?" he asked and hovered over his brother, reaching for the drawer that Mikey didn't have time to look into.

Mikey felt heat crawling up his neck as his brother nearly pressed onto him.

"This?" The olive-colored hand brought up a tube of lube before Mikey's eyes.

Mikey hastily nodded. Four times.

"You should have thought about it yesterday" - Donny said mildly. He popped the cap "Turn around"

Mikey hesitated.

"Turn. Around." - Don didn't raise his voice but the hint of steel that suddenly filled it was enough to make the younger obey.

Mikey turned his shell to his brother and braced his hands onto the table when a slight push made him lean forward.

Donny wasn't the worst option, he kept telling himself when warm hands squeezed his buttocks and started moving on his skin, tracing along the outlines of his defined muscles. He trembled, when Don's precise fingers took his tail and massaged it lightly. Mikey felt his guts to warm and heart beat faster. He drew a deep breath.

"Hold your tail up" - Don's voice husked beside his ear, bringing Don's hot breath to his skin. Mikey did as he was told, and forced himself to relax when he felt cool wet substance being smeared across his tail hole. A cold feeling there was contrasting the warm tingling that now spread all over his body.

More lube was added and a finger slid into him. Mikey tensed out of reflex and his ass immediately got slapped. He whimpered and forced himself to relax. Thick sleek finger was moving in and out, stretching him, pulling at his muscle ring.

When Donnie added the second finger, Mikey hissed and earned another slap. Don pushed his shell forward and he obediently lowered his plastron onto the desc.

Don hovered over him and Mikey turned to look at his face over his shoulder. When their gazes met, the orange-banded turtle whispered: "Whatcha gonna do?" His genius brother grinned. "You know the answer" - he said.

"You could let me go" - Mikey suggested

"I could..." - Donny scissored his fingers inside his body and watched Mikey's breath falter. He slowly pulled his fingers out and smeared some lube on his throbbing cock.

"...but I won't" - he finished and slowly pushed into his brother.

Mikey bit his lower lip.

Donnie was moving in and out of him in tantalizingly slow motion, making the smaller mutant feel filled to the brim and then leaving an empty gaping hole.

Mikey squeezed his eyes shut, feeling that each time Donnie's cock slid in along his prostate the bulge in his lower plastron grew a little more, the inertia of Donnie's movements causing him to rub against the desk, stimulating his groin further. Donnie's slick hand touched the sea-green tail and Mikey moaned, unable to contain his erection.

Donnie moved back from the desk, pulling Mikey with him, and the later sighed with relief when his cock slid off the desk. He reached to pump himself - he was needing it badly, but a strong hand caught his wrist. He groaned "really?"

An ominous chuckle was all he got for an answer.

Suddenly Donnie pulled out and urged him to turn around. Grapping his brother's legs, the smart turtle held him in place while thrusting into his warmth with increasing speed. Donnie's thrusts became harder until the taller turtle slammed in and froze for with eyes closed. Mikey felt warmth pouring into him. His cock was painfully hard now and he risked sneaking a hand down his plastron to milk it.

"No." Don pushed his hand aside and reached for the lube once again. Still inside, he lubed Mikey's cock and started pumping it. Finally gratified, the orange banded turtle closed his eyes and rolled his head up, succumbing to the feeling. It didn't take him long to cum into his brother's palm.

First thing Mikey did when Don finaly pulled his member out of him was look at the clock. It was quarter to ten.

"Say, can I stay here for today?".

Don shook his head: "Don't cheat, man. You wanted lubed, I got you lubed. Now off you go."


	2. Chapter 2

Mikey used all his cautiousness to sneak out Donnie's lab unnoticed. With only two hours left before this day was over, the stakes were up drastically now. To be frank, he's been lucky this far.

A small air draft made him hyper aware of wetness under his tail, Donnie's jizz oozing out of him slowly. He touched his sore rump. This stuff would get sticky pretty soon. Carefully studying the Lair from a shadowy corner he now hid in, he heard some sport event was on TV in the living room and decided that a shower was worth the risk. Beside, with only two hours to go, he could lock himself up there. Running partly up the wall, he silently jumped up onto the second floor.

When he turned the corner, green hands grabbed him and shoved shell-first into the wall. He stared into blazing amber eyes and realized that his luck had just run out.

Raph stared at him intently, his expression intense. Mikey returned this stare with a defiant one of his own. Raph tilted his head to a side and sniffed at the air. Mikey shifted his weight preparing to sprint off.

The next moment Raph's arm blocked his way. Raph sniffed at the air again. His lips curled in a snarl when he hissed "Slut!"

Mikey threw himself at his arm then, tearing his way through, Raph momentarily thown off balance. Mikey darted off, but an emerald hand grasped a sea-green wrist and spun him around.

This time he met the wall plastron first, barely turning his face aside in time to save it from impact. Raph pinned him to the wall with all his weight and Mikey could only stand still when his brother's fingers brushed under his tail.

"Look atcha" Raphael growled into his ear and brought his fingers up to Mikey's face to see. Cum was now slowly running down Mikey's thighs, and Raphs fingers were covered with this thick milky substance, - "waltzing around with cum dripping off your little cunt." Mikey squirmed at his choice of words, but kept silent. Raph pressed jet closer to him and hissed into his ear slit

"Did ya enjoy Donnie's cock, slut?" "Yeah" - Mikey exhaled, barely audible. Raphs fingers touched his face, smearing cum across his beak and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Did ya thank him for fucking ya?"

Mikey eyes rounded in terror, and he really slowly twisted his head to look at his captor. The answer was obvious on his terrified face.

Raph's answering grin was plain evil. Mikey pushed off the wall with all the strength he had. The bathroom was just a dozen of feet away. He made only one step when Raph landed on his shell, knocking him off his feet. Mikey kicked out, but his feet didn't find solid impact. He swung his fist around and the swing landed on Raph's shoulder causing the later to grunt and growl.

Raph caught his wrist wrung his hand behind his back, pain in the arm causing his agile brother to stop fighting.

Raphs eyes were glued to Mikey's glistening tail area , his free hand coaxing his own cock out.

"Raph, please..." Mikey tried to look at him over his shoulder, but his brother yanked his trapped hand higher, causing Mikey's forehead to press to the cold floor.

"Shuddup" he said.

Raph scooped up a little of cum from Mikey's thighs and smeared it onto his rock hard erection. With one hand still holding Mikey's arm captive, he snatched the bandana tails with his free hand and pulled up

"You're hurting !"

Raph pushed into him. Mikey felt tears filling up his eyes. No amount Donnie's fuck-prepping would stretch him enough to accommodate Raph's thick rod.

Raph didn't give him time to adjust. He set up a crazy rhythm, ramming into his brother's ass with such strength that every thrust made Mikey's knee pads scrape against the concrete floor.

Mikey tried to keep quiet, but occasional moans of pain still escaped his lips. Raphs grunts weren't soft either.

At some point, Mikey didn't really register when, Raph let go of his wrist and bandana and grasped his thighs, keeping him steady while dark emerald hips mere smacking hard against Mikey's abused butt.

For Mikey, it was too soon after his previous coitus, and his body was shaking with overstimulation and pain. He bit his lip and tasted blood, but was still determined to see this through.

Suddenly, Raph's cock left his butt and he was flipped over to the side. Cool air was so good at his burning butt that Mikey moaned his relief.

Raph straddled him, pinning his arms with his knees and quickly jerked himself to completion, cum spashing onto Mikey's plastron and face.

"Hellyeah" he exhaled, then pat Mikey's cheek and rose, tucking himself in. Mikey remained lying flat on the floor, heavily breathing.

Mikey's lower plastron was bulging slightly, but this would go away by itself.

"Whatcha say now, slut?" - Raph's voice lacked previous ferocity, but still startled Mikey.

"Ughmm... Thank you for fucking me?" - his eyes found Raph's gaze. He really hoped this was the right answer.

"See? You're learning." Raph winked at him as if nothing happened and walked away.

Mikey allowed himself to just lay there for a couple of minutes. Even if Leo found him now, could it be much worse?

Finally he scrapped himself off the floor and made it to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Lukewarm water washed away the trials of this day. Mikey stood leaning on the wall under the shower and allowed himself get engulfed by blissful emptiness. His knees were trembling slightly and his hands were shaking when he reached to add warm water into the spray. Mikey raised his head toward the drops, closing his eyes. It felt so good he nearly fell asleep.

A touch startled him out of his slumber and he panicked momentarily before his tired eyes focused on the turtle in front of him. It was Leo with a bubbly sponge in his hand

Mikey greeted his brother with a week smile"Picked the lock, have you, Leo?"

Leo shook his head and began gently rubbing his front with a sponge: "Got in here before you".

Mikey nodded drowsily and murmured : "I'm one hell of a predictable turtle" He sighed "Give me a minute and I'm all yours"

"Relax" Leo said, moving his sponge to Mikey's shoulders and arms. Mikey gave him a little smile and returned to the best occupation ever - stand under warm shower with eyes closed.

He let Leo take his arms and turn them this way and the other, enjoing a soft scrub of the sponge against his skin.

"How are you feeling?" Leo suddenly asked, pausing before switching to Mikey's legs. Mikey gave it a moment's consideration before answering honestly " Like I was hit by a truck... ten times". Leo's frown was audible in his voice when he asked: "Why didn't you stop him?"

Mikey shrugged :"Didn't wanna" Leo cast him a look, then kneeled into the poodle of water to scrub at Mikey's feet. Mikey giggled "Tickles!"

"Why would you wanna get hurt like that?" Immediately after he had spoken these words, Leo realized he must have entered a tricky ground, as the atmosphere shifted noticeably. He looked up to see Mikey looking at him with a mixture of defiance and annoyance.

"I don't remember any of your rules said that I have to explain myself"

"You don't" Leo answered and stood up beside him. The elder turtle gripped the back of sea-green neck and pulled the younger into a kiss. Mikey didn't resist, though there was no enthusiasm in him either.

"Hold your tail up" Leo said unaware that he was repeating Don's words from earlier. Mikey looked him in the eyes, then ran a hand down Leo's plastron to his slightly bulging lower scutes. The younger turtle got on all fours facing away from his brother and flicked his tail invitingly

"Knock yourself out"

Leo kneeled beside him, shower head in one hand, sponge in the other and started clearing away the mess. Mikey's rear showed signs of abuse - there were darker areas on his buttocks and his little hole was wide open and swollen. Leo was pleased to see no blood was oozing out of it though.

Gently, with feather light touches and water he cleansed the area. However light his touches were, Mikey was shaking throughout during the procedure - he felt like his butt was electrified, tiny bolts cutting through him with every touch.

Leo screwed off the shower head and put the water hose into Mikey, using this improvised enema to clean his insides too.

Mikey whimpered, feeling full again, and his cock sprang to life responding to this feeling. When Leo finished his job, he couldn't resist but catch Mikey's tail and massage it lightly. It was all it took for Mikey to drop down.

Silently, trying to hide the fact that he was aroused the younger sneaked a hand to quickly jerk himself off.

Did he really think he could hide that from his leader? Certainly not. But it was the intention that counted.

Leo raised a brow when he saw the characteristic movements of Mikey's arm. His baby brother wasn't probably as hurt as it seemed if he was this game by now. He caressed sea-green thighs, then leaned in and suckled at his tail, careful not to disturb the hurt area.

Mikey moaned and started panting. Leo moved close up behind him, pressing his bulging plastron to wet buttocks, with one hand still teasing Mikey's tail, the other one sneaked around and took hold of Mikey's cock, replacing his hand there. Mikey braced himself on both hands then and arched back as far as his carapace would let him, churring loudly, as swordsman's sure hands pumped him to completion.

Leo kept himself tightly pressed to Mikey's rear, trying to save his brother from further pain if he were to rub against angry flesh.

Mikey was only partly aware of Leo's growing erection pressed against him. In few moments he spasmed and came with a loud moan. Leo squatted back and pulled the shaking body with him, making Mikey sit on his lap while he held him tight throughout his peak.

Finally Mikey relaxed and sagged in his arms. Warm water fell on the two washing away evidence of their coupling. In the relative silence the sound of Mikey's stomach growling sounded deafening.

"Oops" Mikey murmured and rubbed his midsection scutes.

"When was last time you ate?" Leo asked.

"Yesterday" - Mikey answered and added, sensing Leo's disapproval "I didn't dare to sneak into the kitchen today"

"Kitchen is communal ground, you could fight back" Leo reminded him.

"So is the corridor, but did it do me any good?" Sensing his brother was unconvinced, Mikey added: " I had this paranoid idea that you three have united against me. The more time passed the more anxious I got. I should remain sitting duck".

Leo rubbed his shoulders and pressed a kiss to his forehead "It was a stupid game, I shouldn't have..."

Mikey pushed himself off his chest to give him a stern look "Are ya kidding? It was your bestest game ever! And don't you dare quit it before you've completed your run."

Leo sighed "I'm worried about Raph's actions. What's got into him?"

Mikey settled back into the embrace, feeling too comfy, warm and secure to move from his elder brother's lap "I may know what got him so worked up." he murmured, suppressing a yawn. "Was totally worth it"


	4. Chapter 4 Revelation

It was half past eleven when finally the bathroom door opened and Leo emerged carrying Mikey's motionless form.  
Both Don and Raph were waiting for him in the corridor. Seeing their younger brother unconscious, Don cast Raph a disdainful look before rushing to Leo, his medical kit in one hand. "Is he alright?"

"Asleep" - Leo whispered back and carried Mikey to his room. When he walked back out, both his brothers were still there.  
"How is he? Is he hurt?" - Donnie demanded. Raph said nothing, but he looked anxious for the answer as well.  
"Not as far as I can tell" Leo answered, and added, turning to Raph "But not for the lack of trying on your part"  
Don relaxed a bit "I'll check on him in the morning." He passed his glance from his leader to the brother he disliked most at the moment noting Leo's grim expression and Raph defiant pose and decided he didn't want to witness the inevitable clash. The genius turned to leave, but then stopped.  
"Leo!" he tossed something to his older brother and Leo caught it without thinking.  
"Lube, Donnie?"

"For your tomorrow." The resident doctor shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, I don't think either of you is gonna catch me" - Leo said with a thin smile, earning a derisive smirk from the hot head.

Don shrugged his shoulders again "Just in case" - he said and turned to leave. "Goodnight"

As he left, the two rivaling brothers stared at each other.

"Explain yourself!" - Leo demanded in harsh whisper.

"Hey! Mikey's fine, isn't he? He can take it"

"I'm not concerned about him taking it - it's you bringing it on that bugs me! This is no way to treat your brother! Or anyone"

Raph crossed his arms upon his plastron "It's no concern of yours how we run things between us! He didn't use stop words, so what's your problem?"

"You could have seriously hurt him! And he told you you were hurting him. Wasn't that enough?"

Raph gave him a "phew" "And I told him he was a slut. Did any of us mean it?" - he shook his head  
"Chill. He had it coming, he knew it was coming, he didn't stop it. Whatta ya want from me? Or are you rather concerned that it turned you on seeing me go rough on him?"

Leo blinked at him then said "Did not!"

Raph smirked sensing a weak spot in Leo's position "Did too. I could feel yer gaze on me all the time. So why doncha use the time before your run to prep yourself with that lube cause I'm so catching ya tomorrow and let me and Mikey deal with our thing ourselves?"

Leo stepped closer in "You don't get it, do you? I'm gonna stop this game if that is your idea of playing it. What could he possibly do to cause you raping him?"

Raph hands bailed into fists, he scowled and spat "I dun wanna talk about it, why doncha go ask the little brat?"

Leo pulled to all his height and held his ground too "I'm asking you. So if you wanna have your chance tomorrow, you will answer me now."

For a second, Leo thought Raph was going to punch him, but the hothead unexpectedly backed down and rubbed his face with his hand "Really dun wanna talk about it" - he muttered then said "he ruined the shellcycle seat, ok?"

"That's it? Raph! He's your brother!"

"And she's my babe!"

However serious the matter was, Leo couldn't help but pick at this unexpected revelation. He raised a brow "Oh... it's a SHE now?" Raph gave him an annoyed look and Leo dropped the smile before it fully appeared on his face.  
"But seriously, just because of that? Ruined how?"

Raph shoulders slumped as he was contemplating whether he should reveal the rest. "Ya gotta promise ya won't tell anyone and we're not discussing it anymore".

Now Leo was truly intrigued: "Ok. I won't tell anyone that I know about it."

Raph sighed, then sighed again, making up his mind until he finally made himself spill it "-put-superglue-on-the-seat-n'I-didn't-notice-unti l-I-stuck-n'he-made-me-blow-him-for-release-n-then -he-wenta-fetch-solvent-didn'-come-back-so-I-hadta -tear-m'self-off-m'tail-still-hurting-well-now-his -hurts-too-and-dontcha-dare-laugh!"

Leo put the sternest expression on his face though keeping it there proved to be not so easy "I see" - he said carefully, "did you settle the score? Is it over?"

Raph nodded "can't stay mad at him for too long anyway".

"Ok. I think you both stepped over the line here. But at least you're not a maniac"

"Hey", - Raph said, relaxing now that the matter was cleared "I told you now you tell me. Did that really turn ya on?"

Leo's eyes glossed over as he recalled the scene. "A little" - he admitted, is cheeks darkening."See you...probably not tomorrow" Leo turned to leave, but Raph's hand on his shoulder stopped him.  
Raph turned him back and stepped close in "We could just do it already" - he suggested.

"Oh my... you want me so bad, don't you?" Leo mused.  
"You have no idea" - Raph exhaled beside his ear. Leo felt warmth emanating from his brother - a sure sign of his excitement, and for a moment just basked in it, before saying "that would be against the rules we all agreed to"

The next moment Raph's lips touched the skin above his collarbone and the hothead's hands closed on the edges of his carapace to pull him closer to their owner. Raph kissed and licked and nipped at his skin where it was most sensitive. Leo hesitated a moment, then tilted his head a little to offer more access for this tantalising mouth. Raph kissed his way up Leo's neck to the swordsman's ear sit and whispered: "I wanna fuck the rules. And the one who set them"

Leo chucked softly and turned his head to look at him from this too close a distance "You will have to work for it" - he said and freed himself from the embrace.

"Night" he said turning to walk off to his own room. Raph didn't try to stop him - his hopes to bend Leo's rules hadn't been too high to begin with.

As Leo was passing Raph's open door he stopped and looked back at his brother, a sly smile on his lips.  
"Do you know it's two minutes past midnight already? Tempos fugit" he said.

Raph reacted instantly, surging forward and barreling Leo into his room. Both fell inside the room and Raph's triumphant "My territory" was met with soft laughter of delight from the turtle pinned under his weight.

"But you'll still... have to...work for it... later today" - Leo said between kisses.  
"I've never been a lazy bun, - Raph responded, plunging a knee between Leo's legs "So.. - he exhaled after another long kiss "ya wanna play it rough?"

Leo raised his brows and smiled "Have mercy! I have a whole day of running ahead"

"Soft it is, then" - Raph said, and kissed him again before kicking the door shut.


End file.
